


Forced Arrangement

by lauranatink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauranatink/pseuds/lauranatink
Summary: It's 6th year and Dumbledore is attempting a new project for interhouse unity in the face of Voldemort's return. What will happen when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are assigned to become friends?





	1. Introducing the Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. Any and all feedback is welcomed please! I'll probably put up a chapter once every week if not twice a week.

Everything had changed. Voldemort was exposed as being back, there had been so much more death than Hermione had expected and she just knew that she needed to be strong and help to defeat Voldemort. There would no longer be any calling him You-Know-Who, or He Who Shall Not Be Named. His name was Voldemort and she was going to do everything in her power to help Harry Potter to defeat him.

The summer had been surprisingly uneventful. There were missing people, presumed dead, and there were plans being made by the Order but other than receiving their O.W.L’s and Hogwarts letters, Hermione, Ron, and Harry hadn’t done much. It was infuriating but also slightly peaceful. It had given her a chance to spend some time with her parents, research as much as she could about what may come up during the start of their N.E.W.T. level classes, and she’d also had a chance to spend some time with Harry and Ron. Although, being around Fleur the entire summer had also been infuriating for it’s own reasons.

Getting to the Gryffindor table, Hermione’s eyes continued scanning for Harry. He’d inexplicably left the compartment and she was worried about him. He’d always had an issue with Malfoy and now that he thought Malfoy was a Death Eater it was just worse. There wasn’t a way though, they were only sixteen. Even Voldemort couldn’t be that insane.

Biting her lip, the brunette tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her chocolate brown eyes continued scanning even as Ron shoved food in his mouth and Ginny helped her to look while only keeping her conversation partially on Dean, her boyfriend.

“There he is!” Ginny exclaimed as she nodded her head towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Then her face fell. “Why is he always covered in blood?” She asked in a murmur that Hermione thought she was the only one who’d heard.

Hermione just shook her head as Harry came up to them. “What happened?” Hermione demanded as she took a napkin and started cleaning off his face.

“Later,” Harry said as he glared at Malfoy who was sneering from the Slytherin table.

Hermione glared. “Fine, but you will be explaining.” She told him in a stern voice, rolling her eyes when Ron and Harry exchanged meaningful glances at one another. She knew that she really shouldn’t talk that way to them, it made her come off as snobby a bit and commanding but she also knew that Ron and Harry would enjoy breaking the rules or not telling her way too much just so that they wouldn’t get a lecture. It was obvious from his nose that he’d done something that he shouldn’t after all.

Just then Dumbledore rose to speak and the Great Hall was silent within a few moments as they looked at the man with white hair and half moon spectacles.

“Now that we are all fed and warm I do have a few start of term notices.” Dumbledore said in his kind voice. “First, I would like to welcome back Professor Slughorn, who has agreed to resume his old position as Potions teacher.”

“Potions?!” Hermione and Ron exclaimed at the same time as they swiveled their heads and stared at their black-haired friend.

“I just assumed…” Harry trailed off.

“Meanwhile, Professor Snape has agreed to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” Dumbledore then paused as there was suddenly quite a bit of chatter. Raising a hand it only took a few minutes for the Great Hall to again go silent and Dumbledore looked a bit more serious.

“As you all know, Voldemort has risen to power. As such, it is more important now than ever that we make lasting friendships and remain safe while here at Hogwarts. This is why this year we are implementing a new program. Each of you are going to be paired with someone from your own year, but in a different house. You will work together on classwork, have bonding activities you need to do outside of class, and you will be spending time with one another every other weekend. The goal of this is to promote inter house unity.” He continued speaking as his voice rose over the loud chatter.

“This project is run by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Any questions can be brought to them, however, there is no switching of partners.” Waving his wand, parchment appeared before each of them.

Hermione looked at Harry nervously before unrolling the parchment in front of her.

_Partner: Draco Malfoy, Slytherin_

_******  
Partner: Hermione Granger, Gryffindor_

_Rules of this Program:_  
1\. All classes together you will be partners.  
2\. Every day at least one meal has to be shared with one another  
3\. Every other weekend a special dorm has been set aside to let you get to know one another better and focus on partner building activities.  
4\. No fighting, or violence of any kind, will be tolerated. 

“This has _got_ to be a bloody joke!” Draco insisted when he read it and then continued to read the parchment which continued on to detail his new class schedule.

There was no bloody way in hell he was going to work with the filthy Gryffindor mudblood! How could they even _think_ that would be a good idea? The bloody menace of a woman had punched him just three years ago! She was mental and an insufferable know-it-all. Not to mention a MUDBLOOD! He couldn’t—no, he _wouldn’t_ be partnered with her and share a room with her every other weekend or eat a bloody meal with her.

“Who did you get Draco?” Came Pansy’s simpering voice. Hell, he really needed to find a way to get that woman to understand he wasn’t interested. But Draco didn’t even answer as he just looked up at the staff table and caught Snape’s eye, only to be rewarded by Snape shaking his head.

“Now, will the person who’s name comes first in the alphabet please stay where they are seated. The one who’s name comes last please go find your partner. The curfew has been extended thirty minutes for the two of you to acquaint yourselves slightly with one another before bed.” Dumbledore clapped then as the plates all disappeared and people started standing and moving around.

Draco’s eyes watched as Granger seemed to be arguing with her friends and just shook her head as she then got up and walked towards the Slytherin table.

“Tell me you weren’t partnered with _her!_ ” Pansy shrieked.

“Bug off, Pansy.” Draco replied as he started rubbing his temples.

How was he supposed to take care of the Dark Lord’s orders if he was going to have to play partner with Granger?! The woman was never going to stand for him skipping classes, she’d probably come find him because she’s an insufferable woman and a Gryffindor to boot. Which meant he was going to have to go to classes and try to find ways to sneak off on the weekends when they were supposed to be doing these ridiculous ‘bonding exercises.’ He couldn’t fail the Dark Lord! He was _not_ going to fail the Dark Lord. He was going to succeed and make sure his mother was fine and that the Malfoy name was restored!

“Malfoy.” Granger said in her clipped voice as she sat down at the table beside Draco, making sure to leave almost a body’s worth of space between them.

“Granger.” Malfoy responded curtly. “Let me tell you right now. I will not be doing _anything_ with you on those stupid weekends. We will not be sharing meals together, you’ll just have to skip a few meals which I’m sure will be fine for your figure, and I’m sure as hell not meeting you outside of class for _anything._ ”

He watched as Granger’s eyes narrowed. “You will if you want to pass your classes, Malfoy. This is school and you need to grow up and put your personal feelings aside.” She snapped.

_Oh bloody hell, here we go._

“You don’t get to call the shots and be a bloody prat just because your daddy has money and you think you’re some sort of wizard royalty. You’ll go to class, do the assignments like we’re told and we’ll do the bare minimum to get through this year.” Granger continued.

_How do I get her to shut up?_

“I doubt your Weasel prince is going to enjoy the thought of you spending time with me. I suppose that’ll make this worthwhile at least a little bit. Annoying Weasel and Potter is a special privilage.” Draco replied lazily as he stuffed the parchment in his pocket. “Now. Meet me here for breakfast at 7 a.m. sharp tomorrow. We will not be sitting at Gryffindor.”

With that comment, Draco refused to speak or look at Granger the rest of the thirty minutes and when they finally separated he made his way down to the Slytehrin Common Rooms. He heard Pansy chattering, well, complaining to the left of him but he ignored it as he caught eyes with Blaise and just rolled them. Pansy was a nuisance, one he shouldn’t have gotten involved with but he’d just fallen into place so that he didn’t have to deal with all the other women in Slytherin. Pansy at least made sure he was mostly left alone by the simpering fools. One simpering fool over loads sounded like a decent enough trade.

“Purity.” Draco said lazily as he stood in front of the entrance and walked inside. Going straight to the boys’ dorms he changed into pajamas and flung himself down on his bed. “This is going to be the bloody death of me.” He groaned.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad. I’m sure Granger will end up doing most of the work, so you can always just relax.” Blaise offered by way of cheering up his friend.

“Sure. I just don’t want to be _near_ the mudblood.” Draco sighed. “Night.”

Closing the curtains around his four poster bed, the blonde laid back and closed his eyes. It took a long time for sleep to come to him that night, but finally he drifted off with thoughts of maybe being able to get information from Granger about how to fix a stupid vanishing cabinet. Some use could potentially come out of this…right?


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I sadly own nothing to do with the Harry Potter franchise.
> 
> A/N: This does not have a beta so if anyone wants to take it up I’d love you forever. I would also love any and all feedback. Work is slow on weekends, hence the ability to put up another chapter.

Hermione was _furious_ to say the least. She hated the fact that she’d been paired with Malfoy of all people. The idea wasn’t a bad one, inter house unity was a good thing to foster. Just like when the Tri Wizard Tournament had been going on it had been a good way of having people work with one another from other magical schools. But Malfoy?! With her? She was not going to be able to get anything done and this was all just going to be a mess. 

Yet, she knew she had to try. Staying up late, she fell asleep on the couch with a book in her hands like normal and it felt like she’d only been sleeping for a few minutes when she was being shaken awake by some rather nice fourth years telling her that it was 6:45 in the morning. Shit, she was going to be late to meet Malfoy. 

Taking a fast shower, Hermione threw on the first shirt she could reach along with a pair of jeans, her robes hanging loosely around her shoulders. Running a brush through her wild and bushy hair, she sighed. There was no way she was going to get it manageable. She was already late to meet Malfoy. Fixing her robes she put on her prefects badge, grabbed her bag with her books in it, and walked to the Great Hall. She was already late, Malfoy could wait. 

And waiting he was. The moment he saw her, Malfoy gave her what was probably supposed to be a death glare but she just ignored it. 

“You going to be late all the time? I thought you were intelligent.” Malfoy snapped. 

“You’re the one that didn’t give me a chance to tell you that 7 is too bloody early, you idiot. I’m here, stop complaining and let’s go get food.” Hermione retorted angrily as she shifted her bag further up her shoulder. 

Without saying anything, he turned and stalked over to the Slytherin table, Hermione following closely behind. He didn’t want to be dealing with this anymore than she did and as a result he just ignored her as he pulled some eggs and toast onto his plate and started eating pointedly ignoring her the entire time. That was just fine with her, she pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_ and started re-reading it. 

\--

Draco watched as Granger took out a bloody book and started reading it while eating food. Did she ever not have her nose in a bloody book? He rolled his eyes though, and continued eating his food. He needed to figure out what the hell he was going to do about this arrangement when he needed to keep up with the Dark Lord’s mission for him. He had to fix the vanishing cabinet and also kill Dumbledore. Ditching Granger would be the first thing. 

Finishing his food, he looked around the common room with an uninterested seeming look on his face. His eyes rested on the Gryffindor table and he saw that the Weasel seemed to be glaring at him and he snickered slightly. Someone definitely wasn’t happy that the mudblood was partnered with him. Deciding he’d have a bit of fun he moved his hand as if he was going to brush some of Granger’s wild mane of brown hair over her shoulder and was rewarded by the Weasel slamming his goblet onto the table and half standing up until Potter pulled him back down. 

“What are you doing, Malfoy?” Granger asked with a glare as she looked over at him. Her brown eyes narrowed and fixed on his and he smirked. 

“Having a bit of fun, Granger, isn’t it obvious?” He asked with an indifferent tone of voice. “I didn’t touch you, so there’s nothing wrong with anything I did.” 

‘You’re trying to rile Ron up, why?” 

“Because it’s fun seeing him try to be all _noble._ He fancies you and it’s quite hilarious—“ he caught the blush on the mudblood’s face and he snickered again. “You fancy _him._ What? Hoping to get married and pop out loads of ginger babies? He’s probably the only pureblood you’d be able to be with. At least your children would be half breed spawns.” 

He saw Granger’s eyes narrowing more and more and for a moment he wondered if she was going to punch him again as he noticed her fist clench. Instead she slammed her book shut and stuffed it into her bag, leaving without saying another word to him. 

Point one to Slytherin.

__

Hermione had to leave the table. For one, the fact that _Malfoy_ knew about her crush on Ron was embarrassing. But added onto the bullshit he was spewing she just had to leave before she punched him. She was a prefect, she couldn’t go around punching Malfoy, no matter how much she truly thought he believed it. She wanted to be Head Girl so she would just ignore the words, like normal, and made her way towards Potions. The first class she was going to be sharing with Malfoy. 

“Oi! Hermione!” Came a voice Hermione recognized all too well. Taking a deep breath she turned around and gave Ron a warm smile, even as her stomach did flips slightly when he put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright? Did that git say anything?”

Hermione laughed weakly. “It’s fine, Ron. Nothing that I haven’t had to deal with before.” 

“You should talk to McGonagall. She may be able to get you a different partner. You shouldn’t have to put up with him.” Ron retorted angrily as he walked with her to Potions. She wasn’t sure _why_ he was but she wasn’t going to complain. 

“It’s fine Ron, we’re prefects. We can’t go against what Dumbledore has set up due to our personal feelings. It’s not like he can hurt me, we’ll never be alone.” Hermione reassured him. “If anything I could always punch him again if we ever are alone.” She grinned. 

Ron laughed. “That’s true.” He seemed to realize he was walking with her to potions and they were alone and she noticed his ears tinging pink. “Well, I should find Harry. We have a free period.”

Hermione deflated slightly. “Oh, right, sure. See you later.” Hermione said as she watched him leave. Then she saw Malfoy’s blonde hair and his smirk down the hallway and she turned on her heel and made it the rest of the way towards Potions. There was no way that she was going to deal with him without Professor’s or other students around. She just didn’t want to deal with it. 

Yet, Malfoy’s long legs had him caught up to her within seconds. Bloody man. 

“So, Granger, why is it you don’t just get with the Weasel already? I mean, I know his intelligence isn’t up to par, but that should make it easy enough for you to boss him around.” He sneered, his hands in his pockets and his bag sling across his body. 

“Just shut up Malfoy. I may have to deal with you for class and one meal a day but that doesn’t mean I have to listen to you outside of it.”

“I’m hurt, a fellow prefect isn’t willing to help another understand? Don’t you want me to understand you, Granger? We’ll be dorming together ever other weekend after all.” He saw her guarded look and he barked out a laugh. “I’m not about to touch you mudblood. Your ‘purity’ will be saved for the Weasel.” 

Hermione’s head was spinning and it took every ounce of control not to punch him. “Stay the hell away from me.” She snapped as she pushed her way into Slughorn’s class and sat down at the desk, her head in her hands. How the hell was she going to survive with Malfoy?


	3. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Potions Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything with the Harry Potter franchise. There are loose excerpts/pieces from the book/movie Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince in this post. Because I'm assuming you've read/seen the movies I do not do word for word quotes on all of it, preferring to put in my own words so please understand if portions are summarized.
> 
> A/N. So sorry for the delay. With my daughters birthday and Easter I had to put in SO MANY HOURS the last three days to make up for taking the time off so in the last 72 hours, I've worked 58 of them x.x. Not recommended guys. Not recommended. 
> 
> Also, still searching/in need of a beta if anyone would like to pick this up and assist me. Thank you for all the lovely feedback I've received so far as well you're all incredible and so supportive!

Smirking at Granger, Draco slid his hands into his front pockets as he made his way into the classroom. It was odd, seeing the class with the new set up. Potions had always been a class he didn't have to try much in. He had Snape after all and the man adored him as a student after all and truthfully, he enjoyed it. Measuring out the ingredients, knowing how one thing would interact with another, that if he turned the cauldron this way one thing would happen but if he turned it another then something else would. But he would _never_ let anyone know that of course. It just didn't fit with his image after all. The only reason he was top of his classes was because he was a Malfoy, he was _supposed_ to be top of his class. He couldn't let anyone know it was because he actually _enjoyed_ it. 

Draco'd been told by both his mother and Snape to get on Slughorn's good side, apparently the man had a knack for figuring out who it was that would eventually become affluent someday. Yet, as he listened to the Professor explain how the N.E.W.T year was going to go, he wasn't so sure. He seemed like a regular professor, if a bit on the jovial and chubbier side. Not to mention his jokes were dreadful and when he started on some story about a writer he knew, Draco completely checked out and started thinking about his task from the Dark Lord. 

Moments later, two figures walked into the room, interrupting Slughorn's story and Draco's eyes narrowed. What the bloody hell were Potter and the Weasel doing here? There was no way they were intelligent enough to pass their O.W.L's and get an outstanding. It was one of the things he'd been looking forward to most, especially since Crabbe and Goyle weren't in the class with him this year, just Blaise and Nott. Apparently they had as Slughorn was telling them to get books and basic ingredients before asking people about the potions in front of them and there went Granger's bloody hand flying into the air as she correctly identified Veritaserum and then Polyjuice Potion. 

"Now, this one here . . . yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Granger's hand punched the air again. 

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. Ir seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?" 

It's the most powerful love porion in the world!" said Granger. 

'Quire right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Granger enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and -" 

But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence. 

'May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No. I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see." 

Draco leaned over to Nott. "Bloody nuisance she is," he whispered as he sniggered. But Slughorn beamed and looked from Granger to Potter, who was sitting next to her.

"Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," said Potter. 

Draco just rolled his eyes as Slughorn continued talking about the love potion. He knew it wouldn't be a good thing to be dosed with it, but he didn't think anyone who was smart would actually _be_ dosed with it so why worry about it? Then Slughorn mentioned Liquid Luck and Draco's grey eyes widened. _Now_ he was paying quite a bit more attention! 

"Those of you who's partners are in this class from the Headmasters projects will work with your partners for the duration of the year in this class," Slughorn said with a cheerful grin. "It's a wonderful plan of his and so we will use it in here to help the bonding experience. Not to mention it may help if you weren't always at the top of the class!" He said as one or two people groaned, once of which being Draco when he realized that meant he had to bloody work with Granger. 

"Now, for your assignment you will be turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. If it is a partner set you will each win one day's worth! Off you go!" 

\--   
Hermione's mouth was set in a fine line as she rather reluctantly looked over at Malfoy. She knew he wasn't bad at Potions. No. He was rather good at it seeing as she had actually had actually had to start pushing herself a little harder the previous year to be able to keep her spot as top of the class. Though, she'd made damn sure she never told anyone that or let them witness her working a bit harder when it came to their potions lessons. She wasn't going to let _anyone_ know that she'd had to work harder because Draco Malfoy may have actually been more intelligent than her at a class! No way!

She watched as Harry gave her an apologetic smile and moved to stand over with Ron at his table so that Malfoy could stand with Hermione. She really didn't want to but as Malfoy walked towards her and they set up her cauldron and his scales she knew it was going to be inevitable. At least he was intelligent. It was a lot better than being paired with someone who could handle potions at all. 

"Cut the Valerian Roots while I cut the Sopophorus beans." Hermione told Malfoy in a clipped voice as she pulled the beans towards her and tried cutting one of them. All of a sudden a pale hand was over hers and taking the knife from her. 

"Hey!" She exclaimed angrily as she looked at him. 

"You're going to end up hurting yourself or not getting out any of the damn juices, Granger." Malfoy sneered. "You cut the bloody Valerian Roots and _I'll_ get out the juice." He told her as he then took the beans and swiped them onto his side of the table. 

Glaring at him, she chose to stay silent. There was no point in continuing to argue about it, especially when she noticed that as he was crushing them with a silver dagger it was releasing quite a bit more juice than she'd thought. That and the potion was turning the right colors. Shaking her head she continued cutting up the roots as the book instructed and then started stirring as it said. 

"Add a clockwise stir now," Came Malfoy's voice after Hermione had stirred counterclockwise seven times. 

"What?" Hermione asked looking up. 

"I said, you bloody idiot, add a clockwise stir." He said in an infuriatingly slow voice, causing Hermione's eyes to narrow. 

"No."

"What do you mean _no_."

"I'm fairly certain you should know what that word means. I'm sure enough women have said it to you over the years." She heard some stifled laughter and saw Ernie, Harry, and Ron all giving her appreciative smiles. 

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "No, actually they don't. Just do it, Granger." 

"I've already said no, the book says clockwise and that's what I'm doing." Hermione ignored him the rest of the class and by the end she was infuriated that the potion was not as good as Harry's. How the hell had _Harry_ done better?!

"I told you. We would've won if you'd just bloody listened!" Malfoy snapped as he tossed his book into his bag and swept out of the room. 

The day just kept getting better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Any and all feedback welcome and now that my craziness with work is over I shall be posting more regularly. I promise!!


	4. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry making requests and Draco dealing with Pansy? Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N First I am sooooo sorry for the delay in updating. Life happened, SUPER bad health and some family issues. Second, I want to thank everyone for their comments and follows! I'm enjoying this so much and all the support is very welcomed. Third, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter franchise. Although, my medical bills really wish I did.

Over the next week, Hermione grew increasingly annoyed and furious with Malfoy. It was ridiculous, the way that the man was able to push her buttons so easily but he did and everytime he seemed to find a new button it just got worse. It was getting to the point where Hermione would only spend five minutes scarfing down a few bites of her food at breakfast and then leaving. That way she was at least listening to Dumbledore’s instructions.

When it came to classes, Hermione was doing her best but it was wearing on her as well. Malfoy was so bloody good at Potions and she’d never really paid attention before but it seemed he was actually in the vast majority of her classes. Even one’s she didn’t have with Harry and Ron. Ancient Runes, he was there but thankfully the Professor hadn’t made them pair together for any assignments. She firmly believed in doing your own work and that gave Hermione at least one class where she could breathe.

It also didn’t help that Harry was constantly talking about Malfoy being a Death Eater. She’d entertained the possibility for many a minute but it just didn’t make sense. There was no way Voldemort would trust a sixteen year old at the castle where the most powerful wizard even he was afraid of, to be a Death Eater. Not to mention, no matter how idiotic and cruel Malfoy was, Hermione couldn’t believe the man would go that far. Even with who his father was.

“Hermione, he _has_ to be! It all makes sense. The reason he was in Borgin and Burkes, the way he got his knickers in a twist when his arm was touched, the way he’s acting strange. I mean, he’s barely doing anything with his Prefect power and you know that just isn’t normal!” Harry said in a heated voice. Again? Why couldn’t Harry just leave it?

“Harry,” Hermione sighed as she looked up from the letter she was currently writing. “Will you drop it? I know what you think and there isn’t really anything we can do.”

“You’re his partner, Hermione! Can’t you just, I don’t know, follow him?!”

“What the hell are you on? Are you _mental?_ ” Hermione snapped, getting frustrated. “I’m not going to follow the man around, I barely want to be near him in the classes I’m _forced_ to Harry.”

“He’s doing something, Hermione. I know he is.” Harry responded stubbornly. “If you follow him and it turns out there’s nothing then I’ll drop it. I swear.” He promised.

Rubbing her temples for a moment with her free hand, she looked away from Harry and focused back down at the letter she was writing to Viktor. They’d stayed in touch and she was currently writing about the assignment. Her eyes catching the last sentence.

_I think this project is a great idea, it fosters inter house unity and is needed. Especially with Voldemort being back._

Feeling just an ounce of guilt because she’d been basically ignoring the entire point of this partnership, Hermione set her quill down beside her and sighed as she looked back up at Harry’s green eyes. His jet-black hair as messy as it always was, the stubborn set to his face that was all too recognizeable, he wouldn’t give up. Even if she found nothing, Hermione knew her best mate would never believe it until he had irrefutable proof that Malfoy was innocent. The least she could do was help so he would focus on Dumbledore’s lessons, not to mention his classes and duties as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

“Fine. But you can’t do anything.” She agreed. “You need to focus on Dumbledore, quidditch, and your classes. Not necessarily in that order.”

“Agreed.” Harry hastily told Hermione with a wide grin. “Can I look over your essay for Flitwick?”

“No.” Hermione grinned, shaking her head even as Harry dug it out from under the rest of the parchment in front of her. “Where’s Ron?” She asked, suddenly realizing he wasn’t in the room.

“I think he’s practicing, he’s a bit worried about tryouts.” Harry offered. “It’ll be best if you lay off about quidditch for a while.” He added.

“Yes, yes.” The brunette waved him off, biting her lip for a moment before turning back to the parchment. Now to work out a plan to follow Malfoy. Hell.  
\--  
For Draco, the rest of the week was a mixture of amusement and frustration. Messing with Granger was about the only highlight of each day and he made sure to enjoy it.

The fact that she couldn’t even eat a meal without bolting away made him grin every time. Even being paired with her in class wasn’t as annoying as he’d originally thought. Even though he’d never admit it, not even upon the Crutiatus Curse, the woman was intelligent. Quite a bit more intelligent then the company he normally kept which meant that she could keep up with him through class and he wasn’t doing all of the work. The only others he’d been able to do that with over the years were Blaise and Nott. Nott he didn’t want to be around, the man was way too cruel. Even for him the bloke took it too far.

As for Blaise..Blaise wasn’t so bad but Pansy was around Blaise a lot and Draco was still trying to avoid her as much as he could. He didn’t mind a good snog here and there, but he really didn’t want to do much else with her and she was starting to get more clingy, if that was even possible.

Having skipped out on dinner to go into the library unseen, Draco walked into the Slytherin Common Room and groaned internally when he saw Pansy just _waiting_ right inside the bloody door.

“Draco,” she crooned. “I didn’t see you at dinner! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, wasn’t hungry.” The blonde replied shortly as he started moving towards the boy’s dormitories to go up to the 6th year side and drop his bag before sleeping a bit.

“That’s not healthy, you _need_ to eat or your mother will be worried.” Pansy nagged. Bloody hell, would the woman ever shut up?

“I’ll go get something later if I get hungry.” Draco let his grey eyes fall past her to Blaise and saw the man give him a half shrug and sighed. Hell, how could he get rid of the woman? Turning his attention back to her, he gave her a rare, very fake, charming smile.

“Don’t worry about me, Pansy. Really.” He said softly as he leaned down so he was close to her ear. “I’m absolutely fine. Just go focus on yourself, you’re what matters.”

Seeing Pansy blush, Draco smirked. “I’m going to go put my things away and turn in for the night.” He told her. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Do you _have_ to have that mudblood sit with us?” Pansy pouted, crossing her arms under her breasts. “I don’t want her at our table, I want all your attention. You’re my boyfriend.”

Pausing, Draco mentally counted to ten so he wouldn’t snap at her. He was supposed to keep her happy, mother’s request and even though he _knew_ he needed to make sure she knew he wasn’t interested he also didn’t want to listen to her shrill voice for the next hour. That or blubbering. He couldn’t handle seeing blubbering, it was too much of a nuisance.

“I don’t have a choice, you know that.” He finally said. “Night.”

Making his way up to the boy’s dormitory he dropped his bag on the floor beside his bed and fell back on it with his robes still on. Truthfully, he should go work on the cabinet some more but it was just giving him a headache. Nothing was going right, not the spells he’d been trying, nor the ones that his aunt had suggested to him.

Turning his head slightly he lifted his arm and pushed down the sleeve of his robes and the long sleeved shirt he was wearing underneath, revealing the rather ugly looking mark now permanently on his skin. He was honored. He _had_ to be honored. He told himself as he covered it back up. He was only sixteen and the Dark Lord had chosen _him._ His mother was worrying needlessly. He just needed more time, it had only been a week. He would figure it out.

He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don’t beat me up. I know there’s not any interaction between the two this chapter but that will be made up. I did say this was going to be a slow burn. Well, I hope I did. x.x If not I am now xD


End file.
